In application Ser. No. 955,966 filed Oct. 30, 1978, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, a captive handle assembly for a bottom operated tank car valve assembly is disclosed. In this application, an operating handle having a non-round handle connection portion is pivotably mounted on the outlet chamber adjacent a non-round connection portion of a vertically extending valve closure operator. The distal end of the handle is held captive by a mounting bracket attached to the upper portion of the outlet chamber or to the tank car.
In one embodiment the handle is movable laterally relative to the shaft connection portion so that the handle connection portion can engage the shaft connection portion.
In another embodiment a ratchet assembly on the handle is used to engage the non-round connection portion of the operating shaft. This ratchet assembly is particularly expensive.